exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Gathering
The Gathering is a massive Plane composed of many subplanes. It is as the name implies a gathering of Planes that were once used as a massive seal for the Outer God Emeria. Morphology The Gathering is comprised of many subplanes, each described below. They possess a varied geography, different levels of Magic and Technology as well as radically different cultures and even races. Humankind is by far the most common race in the Gathering. The Gathering, before en event called the Breakthrough, was the only place in the Multiverse where Planeswalkers could awaken. That was due to a seal placed upon it by the Seraphim that isolated it from the rest of the Multiverse. Subplanes There are many Planes within the Gathering. Here are the known ones. Alara Alara is a plane divided into five Shards, each aligned with a subtype of Mana : Bant, land of order and hierarchy ; Esper, land of mechanical perfection ; Grixis, land of undying strife ; Jund, land of feral survival ; and Naya, land of nature and growth. Due to Nicol Bolas's schemes, the five shards of Alara have united, their different ideals conflicting and trying to adapt to one another. Amonkhet Amonkhet is a plane actually owned by Nicol Bolas. Here, in the city-state of Naktamun ruled by the God-Pharaoh Bolas and the five gods that obey him, people are forced to train endlessly in order to rise among the Worthy. In this sinister death-aligned plane, those who fall are resurrected as Undead servants or to wander eternally in the desert. Fiora Fiora is a plane of politics, schemes and ambition. From the top of the city of Paliano, where the monarch governs, to Trest, home of scheming Elves, everything there is a game of thrones and conspiracies. It is now ruled by House Marchesa, a family of nobleman as ruthless as they are powerful. In Fiora, the only thing you can count on is yourself. Innistrad Innistrad is a plane where the Undead as well as creatures such as Spirits and Werewolves dominate. Humans are forced to fight for their survival there against the forces of darkness. Between the dark flooded graves of Nephalia, the grim vampiric mountains of Stensia and the wild, werewolf-infested Kessig, the citizens of Thraben devote themselves to the church of Avacyn for protection. Ixalan Ixalan is a lush, mostly unexplored paradise hiding many treasures ; dinosaurs freely roam its wilderness under the supervision of the Sun empire, while its coast are attacked by dangerous pirates as well as vampiric conquistadores ; merfolk guard its most ancient treasures. It is said to hide a city of gold and perfection, which all four major factions of the plane seek to take for themselves. Kaladesh Kaladesh is a plane of invention and creativity. The free flow of Aether allows for technological marvels in the art of Esotechnology. The cycle of Aether and creativity gives birth to strange, lifelike Constructs such as the living Aetherborn. Here all are free to invent and innovate, under the supervision of the Consulate in the capital, Ghirapur. Lorwyn Lorwyn is a fairytale-like plane, inhabited by creatures such as Fairies, Goblins, '''Changelings, '''Kithkin and Elves. Although it seems like a natural paradise, Lorwyn's ruler Oona the Faerie-Queen holds the key to a powerful magic, the Great Aurora, that twists Lorwyn into a parallel and sinister version, Shadowmoor, where fairy tales are nightmarish and all legends murderously come to life. New Phyrexia New Phyrexia was once the mechanical plane of Mirrodin, a pure and beautiful plane. But the menace of Phyrexia slowly corrupted the plane with Phyrexian Oil, eventually killing all rebels. It is a living, mechanical nightmare centered around the Phyrexian concept of perfection and unity through the annihilation of the self. Few Planeswalkers dare approach New Phyrexia. Ravnica Ravnica is a city-plane ruled by ten Guilds that govern it through a blend of legitimate authority and underhanded manoeuvers. The Azorius Senate, the Boros Legion, the House Dimir, the Golgari Swarm, the Gruul Clans, the Izzet League, the Orzhov Syndicate, the Cult of Rakdos, the Selesnya Conclave and the Simic Combine all rule the city in an endless struggle for power. Tarkir Tarkir was once a plane known for its great Clans, each guided by a Khan, but temporal meddling ended twisting its Timeline into one where five Elder Dragons, Atarka, Dromoka, Kolaghan, Ojutai and Silumgar, have taken control of a clan and guide it to prosperity while glorifying their own name and fighting against eachother to defend their ideals and philosophy. Theros Theros is a plane governed by powerful Deities. This ancient plane, similar in many aspects to Greek mythology, is a plane where self-growth and heroic acts are more important than everything else. There, the Deities are especially powerful, feeding upon their worshippers' belief in order to possess almost-Akashic powers and striving to maintain the world as it is. Zendikar Zendikar is a wild and chaotic plane, where a magical storm known as the Roil constantly warps the world around it. The land is everchanging and chaotic, and the Anima flows constantly. Due to Zendikar once being used to seal the Eldrazi menace, it is also a deeply scarred plane, littered with Hedrons carefully placed in order to perfectly seal Emeria. Trivia * The Gathering is an allusion to Magic: The Gathering, and is property of Wizards of the Coast and Hasbro. Category:Plane Category:The Gathering